Not Quite Perfect, Not Quite Far
by LarkRaven
Summary: YAOI ReevexTseng AU. What if Shinra had never made it? Where would Tseng have been? What about Reeve? What about Vincent? HEAVY LIME YAOI. Don't read if you don't like yaoi!


? 

Not Quite Perfect, Not Quite Far   


* * *

  
This is an AU (alternate universe) fic, where we see some of the characters lives in Shinra if Shinra had never made it as a company. It focuses mostly on Reeve and Tseng, but several other characters are mentioned too. If you've read One Last Breath and Remnants of the Past, you're all set. If not, well, you should before reading this so you have some idea who the other characters are. There is yaoi lime in here, so don't say I didn't warn you. The lyrics are from "To Make You Feel My Love" (as recorded by Billy Joel) and "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7. And none of the quotes are mine. I just like quotes. ^_^ 

* * *

_The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along._

**Shinra** had never made it. The company had barely come into existence. There was no mako reactors. There was never a Sephiroth. He was never born. Jenova was never discovered. There was no Jenova project. There was no such city as Midgar. There was no such things as the Turks, never had been, and never would be. Wutai, the mighty warrior nation had never lost a war. And they were proud. 

Tseng was getting married. 

He had a very comfortable life. His sister, Cari, had been married several years and had two children. Leven, his brother, was far from settling down, but he was a hard worker. They were all born and raised in Wutai. Their parents still lived there, and they did too. 

Tseng was twenty-three, he was a book editor, and he was beautiful. Smooth pale skin, black eyes and neatly cut black hair. Benjamin, his life partner to be, was twenty-nine, a successful accountant, and almost equally attractive. The two had known one another forever--they had known they were gay forever--and they had been together for what seemed like forever. They loved one another enough that it seemed they couldn't possibly find anyone else they wanted more, and so, they decided to legalize it. Homosexual marriages were not something frowned upon in Wutai, and they weren't uncommon. Up until three months before the wedding, everything seemed as though it could not get more wonderful. 

"Morning," Tseng greeted his lover cheerily, straightening his tie as he came to breakfast. He sat at the table. 

"Why good morning." Ben took the two cups of coffee he had finished filling to the table, kissing the side of the other man's head as he placed them down. "But guess what." 

"What?" 

"It's missing." 

"Again?" 

"Yes." 

Tseng heaved a laborious sigh as he stood. "Must he take our paper every morning? I know Vincent Valentine is just a poor old man, but he can have our paper when *I'm* through with it." Straightening his tie once more, he decided, "I'm going over there." 

"Just don't yell," Ben instructed him, as though he would. 

The younger man laughed. "Yes. Yell. Me." Shaking his head, he commented, "That was a good one, Ben," as he exited. 

Vincent Valentine--who was nearly in his seventies--lived next door. He basically a recluse, and everyone in the town knew the story of how he had killed a wealthy land owner who killed his twin brother after sexually abusing them both. The action was deemed as self-defense, and Vincent served no jail time, but the story raised a few eyebrows all these years later. 

Clearing his throat first, Tseng knocked firmly on the door and waited patiently with his hands behind his back, running through what he was going to say in his head. 

But the moment the door opened he could scarcely remember his own name, let alone anything about a newspaper. 

Before his eyes was truly the most beautiful man Tseng had ever seen. He was was about as tall as Tseng was, slight build, hair the color of the midnight sky. He wore a neatly trimmed goatee around his mouth, a crisp blue suit, a red tie. His eyes were green, dark, somewhat of an emerald color. There was something about him that was making Tseng's heart beat a million miles a second. All he could do was stare in wonder as he felt a very powerful sensation rip through his nerves. 

The other man was staring back. "Oh... Um.... Can I help you?" 

Tseng blinked, the sound of the strangers beautiful voice bringing him back to reality. "You're not Vincent Valentine," he said stupidly, silently cursing himself for saying such a silly thing. He could already feel himself blushing. 

The stranger chuckled, leaning against the door frame as he not so subtly looked the other man over. "You're a sharp one," he kidded. 

"Tseng Tyutyuik," he introduced himself, offering his hand in greeting. "I live next door." 

"Reeve Leander," said the other man, warmly shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm doing some architectural work for Mr. Valentine." 

"Oh!" Tseng breathed, the construction going on around the back of the Valentine household suddenly making much more sense. "You're an architect, huh? What is he having done?" 

"He's having a balcony put it. It's nearly done, I'm just here to oversee the final steps. I'm also in town to restore the hotel on the outskirts," he admitted. 

"That old place?" Tseng commented. "You've got your work cut out for you." 

Smiling beautifully, Reeve said, "I'm always up for a good challenge." 

Before Tseng could say anything further, old man Valentine shuffled into view, and peered at his neighbor with his well worn crimson eyes. "Tseng?" 

"Oh yes, Mr. Valentine, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were done with my paper yet." 

"Hm." Vincent disappeared from the doorway a moment but appeared again a moment later, a folded paper in his hand. "Here you are. Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Tseng told him, forgetting everything he was planning to say. 

The old man looked from Tseng to Reeve and back again before turning around and heading for the stairs. "I'll be upstairs, Reeve, when you're ready." 

"I'll be right up." Reeve turned to watch as Vincent went up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway. Then he turned back to Tseng, who had opened up the paper and was reading the cover story with a sullen face. 

"Terrible," he commented. 

"What is?" questioned Reeve, straining to look. 

Tseng pointed at the headline, shifting so they could both read at once. "Remember that Shinra company from a long time ago? Your parents may remember it--they used to make weapons." 

Reeve nodded shortly, his eyes on Tseng rather than the paper. "I remember." 

"Apparently the man who founded it went crazy. He killed his family." He pointed once more to the paper, shaking his head sadly. "Even his seventeen year old son Rufus." 

"How horrible," Reeve sighed. "It's a crazy world we live in." 

The two men brushed fingers as Reeve stepped away. 

"It is," Tseng agreed, a bit breathless. 

"Well, I better be getting upstairs," said Reeve. "I'll be in town a few more days, hopefully I'll see you again." 

"Hopefully," Tseng agreed eagerly without even thinking. 

The two men exchanged smiles as Tseng turned and headed back home, Reeve closing the door behind him. 

He was halfway to his own doorway when he stopped dead in his tracks and thought, _you're marrying Ben! Why are you flirting?_   


* * *

_ You can only lose what you cling to._

**Reeve** took a deep breath, jogging up the steps, still flushed at the very thought of Tseng. He had known for years he was bisexual, a few encounters with men back in his hometown of Kalm told him that much, but he always found he was more partial to women. 

Until today. 

But Reeve forced all remotely sexual thoughts aside and concentrated on the job at hand. At the age of twenty-eight, Reeve had been a practicing architect for eleven years. He had started by remodeling his father's materia shop back in Kalm, and his career had taken off from there. Reeve's mother had been dead for years, but his father and grandmother still lived in Kalm, running the shop they had for years. Reeve had his own place in Kalm, having no desire to move away from the town that had given him so much. He was bright, a genius really, and he had an interview with a prominent architectural firm at the end of the week. It was the big break he had been waiting years for, and he had managed to snag the last interview spot. There was no missing that--he wouldn't have another chance like this. 

"Mr. Valentine?" he stepped into the bright, airy room where the balcony was to be attached to. The older man stood almost in the corner, gazing out the french doors at the lush country side. Vincent Valentine had never left Wutai, they said, and he had always been alone. 

Crimson eyes shifted, coming to rest on the younger man. "You like him." 

"What?" blinked Reeve. 

"You like him. My next-door neighbor. You find him attractive." The old man spoke evenly. 

"I--" started Reeve. 

"He's getting married," Vincent said simply, looking away. "Only three months from now. His name is Ben. They live together." 

Reeve felt his heart fall, in spite of himself. "Oh. Well that's nice." But his voice was lifeless. 

Vincent turned and looked at him. "Have you ever been in love before?" 

Wordlessly, his mouth hanging open slightly, Reeve shook his head. No, he hadn't. 

"I wasn't always alone." Vincent went to the doors, placing a frail hand against the glass. "I was in love once. And he loved me. ....But not enough. Alexander was always searching. I wasn't enough for him. He wanted answers. He wasn't content with me. So he went away to find what he was searching for. And he never came back." 

Reeve stood there and wondered why he was being told all this. 

"Everybody's searching," Vincent said, turning his head to rest his eyes on the younger man. "Most of us don't know what we're looking for." 

"H-How do you like the balcony?" Reeve forced out, feeling uncomfortable and having nothing more to say. 

Vincent looked out, out over the landscape. "I like it," he said. "It's just what I was looking for."   


* * *

_ Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire._

** Tseng** came in quietly, going straight to the table, sitting down and laying out the paper before him as he reached for his coffee. Ben watched him in equal silence. 

Finally, after a moment or so, Ben spoke. "I see you got the paper back." 

"Yes," Tseng said. He was still thinking about the guy next door. 

"I'm guessing everything went okay?" 

"Yes," Tseng said. He was *still* thinking about the guy next door. _God, those eyes... I could get lost in those eyes._

Ben gave his lover a look as he said with a half smile, "did Leviathan rise from the depths and swallow the house whole?" 

"Yes," Tseng said. But he looked up when Ben started laughing. "What?" 

"You're distracted," he commented, slipping into the seat besides him. "Is something wrong?" 

Tseng cleared his throat, trying to think of something other than Reeve Leander and his beautiful emerald eyes. "Uh....this." He said almost absently, pointing to the cover story on the paper. 

Ben read the headline, his features becoming serious. "Oh god," he breathed, shaking his head slightly. "That's terrible. The poor kid. He never knew what was coming." Heaving a sigh, he said, "It's a crazy world." 

"Yeah," Tseng agreed quietly. 

With a nudge, Ben brought him out of yet another daze. "Here's something to cheer you up. Guess who called when you were out rescuing our paper." 

Black eyes lit up. "Bryatt!" he exclaimed happily, and Ben nodded. Bryatt Porter, at only twenty-four years old, was one of the most well known and well respected authors on the planet. He was novelist and a poet, and there wasn't a critic alive who thought he wasn't thoroughly talented. The publishing company Tseng worked for had published every one of Bryatt's books. Tseng was in charge of editing his latest novel. The two were business partners, former lovers, and most of all, friends. 

"He and Darren want us to meet them at the hotel at noon. They want to have lunch with us." Ben got up and placed the coffee cups in the sink. 

"That should be fun."_ I wonder if I'll see Reeve there..._

"I wonder what Mr. Valentine is doing to the side of his house," wondered Ben absently, peering out the window. Tseng practically jumped at the words. "I can't see over the hedges." He squinted. "Looks like some sort of balcony." 

"It is," Tseng answered folding the paper back up. "I met the architect while I was over there." He avoided eye contact as he spoke, softly. 

But before Ben could offer a follow up question, or comment, or anything to make Tseng more uncomfortable, a knock at the door interrupted them both. 

They looked at one another, confused. 

A brief thought flickered through Tseng's mind, about how he hoped it was Reeve at the door, and he got up very quickly once he caught sight of Ben going for the door. 

But it wasn't Reeve. 

It was Bryatt. 

And he looked upset. 

"I don't even care," he muttered, stepping aside Ben to come inside. "The sad thing is I don't even care." 

"What happened?" asked Ben as he shut the door. 

"Darren broke up with me," he announced. 

The jaws of the other two men hung open. 

"So suddenly?" gasped Ben. 

"Out of nowhere," said Bryatt. He ran a hand through his brown hair before continuing. "He told me he was in love with someone else." Light blue eyes looked at Tseng, then at Ben. "And you'll never guess with who." 

"Oh god," Ben gasped a hand going to his chest. 

Tseng glanced at his lover. For a time, before it had been Ben and Tseng, it was Ben and Darren. Darren's family moved to Wutai for a time before they moved away again. The relationship was brief, but they kept in touch. Everyone had found it amusing when Darren and Bryatt met up and began dating in Junon, especially since Tseng and Bryatt had briefly been an item themselves. Darren was good looking, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was very quiet, mostly on the shy side. This sudden news was a shock in all respects. First the fact that he broke up with Bryatt in the first place, and then the concept that he was still in love with.... "Ben?" he whispered. 

"He's still in love with me?" questioned the other man in amazement. 

"Still?!" Tseng exclaimed, eyes widening as he turned to Bryatt. "What's going on here?" 

"This." Stone faced, Bryatt handed the younger man a sheet of paper. 

Tseng glanced it over. A love letter, from Ben to Darren. It was several years old, a farewell letter of sorts, like something out of a fairy tale. Tseng looked up, his entire body numb. "Oh, Ben..." 

Ben was looking away, the tears apparent in his hazel eyes. "Tseng... I'm sorry... I should have told you..." 

"Are you still in love with him?" he demanded, sounding not so much angry as he was still shocked. 

"I do love you, Tseng," Ben insisted as they met eyes. "It's just that... I-I'm in love with Darren more. I-I can't even explain it." He paused, eyes pleading. "I didn't want to break your heart." 

"It's all right," he said. And truly, he meant it. There was no feeling of sadness in him at all. Suddenly he only felt emptiness. "I don't love you enough either." _I can't. Not the way I was looking at Reeve._ He slipped the gold band off his finger, and looked up, meeting the eyes of his friend. He walked forward slowly, took the hand of his once intended, and pressed the ring into his palm. "Go to him." 

Ben just blinked. "Tseng...?" 

"Go to him," he insisted. "Please." Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to the older man's cheek, tasting the saltiness of a stray tear. "I love you, Ben." 

With great affection, Ben kissed Tseng's forehead, cupping the back of his head in his hand as he did so. "I love you too," he whispered. Then he stepped back, glancing at Bryatt as he did so. "I'll be at the hotel," he said, "if you need me." 

Bryatt managed a shaky smile. "I'll be okay." 

Ben took a final look at both of the other men before he left. 

Tseng and Bryatt stood in total silence for what must have been a full minute, but seemed like a year. Total silence, except for the steady ticking of the clock in the hallway. 

"I can't believe that just happened," Tseng breathed. 

"Me neither." Bryatt turned. "Are you all right." 

"I'm fine," he admitted, though the shock still lingered in his voice. "I really am. It really would have been a mistake--had we gotten married." 

"I'm not upset either." Bryatt went into the kitchen and sat at the table. "I mean, I adore Darren. Really. But in terms of loving him..." He shook his head with a sigh. "No." Watching Tseng carefully as the other man sat across from him, he continued, gently. "We both know the only person I will ever love." 

Tseng shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "No, Bryatt. No. You know I don't feel the same." 

"I know," said Bryatt. "But I don't care. It doesn't change my feelings for you." 

"Your new book..." Tseng began, beginning to choke on his own words as the tears finally came to him, "It made me cry. Because he searched his whole life to find the one person he could truly love, but when he finally did, the person didn't love him back. When I was reading it, I felt what you must feel, and it just made me feel terrible." 

Bryatt got up, went over behind Tseng and kneeled besides his chair, embracing his friend and allowing him to cry into his shoulder. "Shush... Tseng... It's okay... I just want you to be happy. That's all I want. I want you to fall in love with someone who will love you just as I do." He held him tighter. "It will happen. I promise." 

Drawing back, Tseng sniffed back his tears as he said, "You can stay here tonight." 

"In the guest room," Bryatt added, looking directly into his friend's black eyes as he did so. "And I believe I will. I just need to get a few things from my hotel room." 

Tseng blinked his drying eyes. "But don't you think Ben and Darren will be in there?" 

"I hope not," Bryatt said, getting up. "Because I need my stuff." 

"I'll come with you." Tseng wiped his eyes a final time and stood, a brief thought flashing through his mind about how maybe Reeve might be there. 

"You know," commented Bryatt as they went for the door, "isn't it funny how life can change so fast?" 

"Yes," agreed Tseng, glancing at the Valentine house as they stepped aside into the sunlight. "It is."   


* * *

_ My heart smiled when you kissed my lips. What a sweet surprise._

**The** hotel seemed almost empty that afternoon, and although he kept his eyes open, Tseng didn't catch a glimpse of the beautiful emerald eyed man anywhere. 

They proceeded up to the third floor in silence, neither of them having anything to say to one another. Tseng was too busy keeping a close look out for the architect, and Bryatt just seemed reserved. Once they came upon the room, Bryatt pressed his ear to the door to listen. 

"I don't hear anything," he said. 

"But they are both quiet," Tseng reminded him. "I walked in on them once and was totally shocked." 

"Well I'm sure you didn't listen first," Bryatt decided, sliding his key in and out of the shot. The light shifted from red to green and he griped the handle. "I didn't hear any moaning." 

Tseng held his breath, but as the door swung open, he was surprised to find the room deserted. 

"Told ya," said Bryatt. 

Tseng blinked. "Where could they be?" 

"Hopefully not back soon." He went straight into the closet and pulled out his suitcase. "But I'll only be a minute. Mind grabbing those books for me?" 

Going to retrieve the books Bryatt spoke of, Tseng's eye caught site of two figures on the balcony their shadows faint on the white curtain that was slung across the window. He crept over, slightly pulling the curtain aside to peek out. The image forced a smile to his lips. "Bryatt," he whispered, "come look at this." 

The other man joined him and they both took in the sight of Benjamin and Darren kissing on the balcony. They were nearly still, hands wrapped around one another's necks, completely oblivious to the rest of the world as they kissed one another with the utmost care, respect and most of all, love. 

"That looks nice, doesn't it?" sighed Bryatt longingly. 

"It's what we're all searching for," Tseng commented absently, feeling somewhat jealous. They looked so perfect. 

But Bryatt dragged him away from the window with a scolding finger. "Give them their privacy. I'm almost done packing. Get the books." 

Tseng got the books, and went to the door, leaning against it, his mind wandering. First he thought about how he wanted to be in love like that. Then he thought about Reeve. Again. 

Bryatt closed his suitcase and then plucked a piece of the hotel stationary and a pen, reciting aloud what he was writing down. "Dear Darren and Ben, Let us know when the wedding is when you meet us for lunch tomorrow--noon sharp! Lots of love, Bryatt and Tseng." 

Tseng chuckled. "Think he'll give Darren my ring?" 

"Oh, stop it," Bryatt scolded, dropping the note between the pillows on the bed and heading for the door, suitcase in hand. "No." 

"To think Ben would have given up his true love for me," he sighed, opening the door. "I could smack him." 

"I guess he didn't know how Darren still felt about him," Bryatt commented, shutting the door and making sure it was lock. "Love's a tricky thing, don't you think?" 

"Yeah..." Tseng breathed absently, only half listening to Bryatt as he caught sight of Reeve coming down the hallway. And once again that seemingly unknown force rippled through his body. 

"Hey!" Reeve's emerald eyes lit up as he came face to face with Tseng once more. "We meet again." 

"So we do," Tseng said, unable to hide his smile. 

The architect glanced at Bryatt. "Is this Ben? Mr. Valentine said you were getting married." 

Bryatt blinked. 

"*Oh* no," Tseng rushed. "This isn't Ben. Ben and I--we were going to get married. This is Bryatt Porter. This morning we both got dumped, because our boyfriends realized they were still in love with one another." 

Reeve blinked. "Oh wow." 

"The funny thing is we don't really care," Bryatt put in. "The whole story would make a great book." 

"There's an idea for your next one." Tseng raise an eyebrow. 

Reeve blinked again. "Bryatt Porter? The author?" 

"Yes." He nodded. 

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Reeve, besides himself. "I-It's an honor to meet you! I've read all of your stuff, it's really great." 

"Thank you." The two shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too." 

"This is Reeve Leander," Tseng explained. "He's an architect. We met this morning at Vincent Valentine's house. He's putting a balcony there and also doing the renovations here at the hotel." He then turned to Reeve. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to speak for you!" 

"It's quite all right." They met eyes. "I'm kind of flattered to know you were listening to every word I said back there." 

Tseng blushed. 

"An architect, huh? Interesting. Tseng is a book editor--he's worked on all my books," Bryatt explained. 

"Oh, wow," said Reeve again. 

"You're not from Wutai, are you," Bryatt commented. 

Reeve shook his head. "Kalm." 

"Oh, Kalm. Lovely town. I've been there quite frequently." 

"That is a nice town," Tseng agreed. "There are some beautiful buildings there." 

"I've designed several buildings in Kalm, as well as a few in Junon, Gongaga, Nibelheim and now Wutai." 

"Quite the world traveler," commented Bryatt. 

"Only when I'm working," Reeve revealed. "Otherwise I rarely have the cash to travel leisurely." He glanced down, checking his watch. "Damn. I have a meeting to get to. It was a pleasure meeting you, Bryatt, and a pleasure meeting you again, Tseng." Once again, they locked eyes. 

"We're having lunch here at noon tomorrow," Tseng blurted out, lost in those emerald eyes. "You're welcome to join us." 

"A-are you sure?" 

"We insist," Bryatt added. 

"Well, all right then." Reeve smiled. "I look forward to it." Once more he looked at Tseng. 

"See you tomorrow then." 

"Yes, see you tomorrow." 

The two friends were motionless as they watched Reeve walk off. 

"He likes you," the author said out of nowhere. "And from the looks of things, you like him too." 

"I--" Tseng began. Then he really heard what Bryatt said. "Wait, what??" 

"That's how you knew you weren't really in love with Ben, wasn't it? When you saw him." 

Tseng sputtered, but came up with no words. 

"That's what I thought." Light blue eyes looked straight into black ones and said more than words could. "It's okay." 

"Do-" Tseng stood, relaxing himself before attempting words again. "Don't you think it's too early?" 

"Too early for what?!" exclaimed Bryatt with a chuckle. He started walking down the hallway. "Follow your heart." 

He was still a moment more before he sighed lightly, following his friend down the hallway as the traces of passionate moaning could be heard through the door of a certain hotel room.   


* * *

_ Passion makes perfect._

** The** next morning the paper was there. 

"Huh," Tseng commented as he came back inside. "Mr. Valentine didn't take my paper today." 

Tseng was dressed, Bryatt was not. 

"Maybe he got his own," he shrugged, lounging at the table in his boxer shorts, a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"Maybe." Tseng sat, flipping through the paper. He read for a moment before he sighed and frowned, shaking his head. 

Bryatt asked, "What is it?" 

"This kid in Junon," he explained, putting the paper down. "He keeps stealing things--televisions and things he can resell to feed his family. They keep catching him and throwing him in jail." Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. "I feel sorry for him. Instead of throwing him in jail, why don't they help him?" 

"Because it's a crazy world we live in," Bryatt said simply, "and some people just don't give a damn." He paused, before he asked, "what's his name?" 

"Reno...Reno...something. I don't think they give his last name." 

"Maybe...I could help him," Bryatt said out of nowhere. 

"Huh?" 

"I have all this money," he said, talking as he thought. "I have no one to share it with. I was an orphan once. I know what it's like to be poor." He paused once more, then nodded, completely serious. "Yes. I'm going to do just that. Help people." As he met eyes with Tseng he said, "I don't know why I never thought of this before." 

"At least you thought of it at all," offered the younger man. "I think that's a great idea." 

"It was really you who gave me the idea." Bryatt stared unwaveringly at his friend. A sort of smile playing on his lips, he asked quite seriously, "Why are you so perfect, Tseng?" 

Tseng got out of his seat and turned around, thrown off by the question. "What?" he said, laughing a bit nervously. 

"You're perfect." 

"I am not." He could feel his skin crawl. 

"You are to me." 

"You're crazy. Go get dressed." Then he left the room.   


* * *

_Young men's love lies not in the heart, but in the eyes._

** The** hotel seemed much more crowded than it had the day before. There were people milling about, checking in and checking out. It took Tseng and Bryatt a moment to spot Ben and Darren holding hands in front of the restaurant. 

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Tseng sighed. 

"They *are*. Hey you two!" 

The couple separated their hands at the sound of Bryatt's voice. 

"Hi," Darren greeted them, a blush about his features. 

Ben said hi too. Then he asked Bryatt, "Did you stay over last night?" 

"Yes. In the *guest room*," he added with emphasis. 

Ben looked at Tseng. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes." 

"*Really*?" 

"Yes!" Tseng shook his head. "I wouldn't lie to you, Ben. If I was upset, I would tell you." 

Smiling, Ben reached back and took Darren's hand again. "I know. I just worry about you sometimes." 

Tseng smiled too. "I know." 

"I'm sorry I had to come right out and say what I did, Bryatt," Darren said meekly, "But I couldn't go on with it any longer." 

"I understand," Bryatt said gently. "Don't worry yourself over it." 

Darren smiled quietly and looking at Ben adoringly. 

"Are we ready?" asked Ben. 

"Uh, not quite," Tseng spoke up. "Remember the architect I told you about yesterday who's putting the balcony in Mr. Valentine's house?" 

Ben nodded. 

"Well, Bryatt and I met up with him yesterday--" 

"And Tsengy invited him to lunch." The young author smiled at his friend knowingly. 

Tseng could feel himself blush. "Stop it, Bryatt," he mumbled. It was then he caught sight of Reeve coming down the hall, smiling as he caught sight of Tseng. "Oh, look. There he is now. Hi, Reeve." 

"Hi," Reeve greeted them as he came up to the group. "Hope I'm not late." 

"No, you're right on time," Tseng said. "Reeve, meet Benjamin Raven and Dr. Darren Danieley. Ben, Darren, meet Reeve Leander." 

The three of them exchanged hellos and shook hands in greeting. 

"Now we're all here, and we can sit down," Bryatt said, moving over to the host's stand. 

"I'm glad you came," Tseng said softly, avoiding eye contact with Reeve. 

"I'm glad you invited me," he replied, equally as soft. He couldn't drag his eyes away from the pale skinned, dark haired man if there had been a fire in the building. 

Tseng felt his tremor through his body again. Then he looked up, meeting eyes with Reeve. They locked. 

"Our table's ready," said Bryatt. "Let's go inside." 

And they did.   


* * *

_There are two things to aim for in life: first, to get what you want; and after that, to enjoy it. Only the wisest of mankind achieve the second._

**Ben** sat next to Darren. Darren sat next to Bryatt. Bryatt sat next to Tseng. And Tseng sat next to Reeve. 

They started off with the same pleasantries, job discussion. Ben's latest account, Darren's latest patient, Reeve's latest building, and Bryatt and Tseng's book. Well, Bryatt's book anyway. Tseng was just editing it. 

"I think we should write a book together," Bryatt said to Tseng. 

Tseng shook his head, in the middle of sipping his water. "No way," he said, putting it down. "You don't need me. Besides, I'm an editor, not a writer." 

"But I've read your writing. It's good," Bryatt insisted. 

"He's right, you know," Ben added. 

"You stay out of this," Tseng joked, flashing the man across the table a smile. 

"At least think about it," Bryatt finally offered, backing off. "My offer stands." 

There was a lull for a moment before Reeve said, "I'd like to read something you've written, Tseng." _God, he's so beautiful._

The young man blushed again, running a hand through his hair as he reached for more water. "I'll have to give you something I've written sometime." _Watch it, Tseng. Could it be any more obvious that you're attracted to him?_

Bryatt smiled and sipped his own drink. "How much longer do you think you'll be in Wutai, Reeve?" 

"Only two more days," the architect revealed. "I have to leave in the morning too, because I have a job interview that I can't miss for anything. It's for a big architectural firm. If I got the job I would be set for life." He smiled nervously. 

"Wow. Well we'll certainly cross our fingers for you," Darren told him. 

"Thank you very much." Reeve smiled graciously. 

"Do you think you'll be back in Wutai anytime soon?" Bryatt asked. Tseng nearly asked the same question. 

Reeve shook his head, seeming sort of sad. "I don't think so. I probably won't have time to travel at all anymore." 

Tseng looked down at the table. Ben looked at him. "Tseng?" 

"Are you staying in the hotel?" Tseng ignored Ben's inquiry entirely and looked up, finally looking at Reeve. 

Reeve looked right back. "Yes. A few floors up." 

Before anything more could be said, an apron clad waiter came over, pad and pencil in hand. "Well, gentlemen, do we know what we want?" 

And, in complete and total unison, Tseng and Reeve both said "yes."   


* * *

_ Wheresoever you go, go with all your heart._

** Everyone** was talking and getting along extremely well. The plates had been cleared away, and they were lingering over coffee. 

"Loveless is your favorite play too?" Bryatt exclaimed, leaning back in his chair as Reeve chuckled. "God, you and Tseng certainly have a lot in common." 

"Oh please, Bryatt, we have five things in common." But Tseng was silently rejoicing. 

"Here's a question for everyone," Ben said, picking at the apple pie he and Darren were sharing. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"Yes," Bryatt said immediately. "I definitely do." 

"Do you think it was love at first sight with us?" Darren asked, turning to his now reunited lover. 

Ben seemed to blush, putting down his fork. Turning to Darren, he put an arm around him and muttered, "It was definitely lust at first sight." 

"Mmm...that's why we didn't sleep together for four months after meeting each other when neither of us were virgins, right?" Darren teased, leaning closer. 

Ben chuckled. "No, it was love. It was definitely love. I was just teasing." He kissed the other man gently before he turned to Tseng and Reeve. "Well, what do you think?" 

They were both looking at the table. And neither of them answered. 

"Come on." Bryatt poked Tseng in the side. "Well?" 

Tseng shrugged, still not looking up. "I really don't know." 

"I really can't say myself," Reeve said quietly. Then he looked at the time. "Damn, I've got a meeting." 

_Damn,_ thought Tseng. As Reeve was standing up, he looked up and blurted out, "Are you busy later? Maybe we could meet for a drink." 

Reeve looked down, and their eyes met and locked. "I'd love that. You can just come up to my room--it's number 409." 

"Seven o'clock all right?" 

"That's fine." His eyes lingered on Tseng a little longer before he looked up at the other members of the group. "I had a wonderful afternoon. Thanks for inviting me." 

"It was very nice meeting you." 

"Hopefully we'll see you again before you leave Wutai." 

"We're in room 128. Feel free to stop by anytime." 

"Thank you. Hopefully I will get to see you again." Once more he looked at Tseng. "And I'll see you tonight." 

Tseng felt himself blush *again*. 

"Have a nice afternoon, gentlemen." 

They all exchanged good-byes in unison, and then Reeve was gone. 

Tseng let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding. "God." 

"That's a date," Bryatt said. "You have a date tonight." 

"No," Tseng protested. "It is not a date." 

"It's a date," Ben agreed. 

Darren added, "Sure is." 

"Well even if it is, it's not like it's going to turn into anything," Tseng said, sounding a little bitter as he stood. "He has to go back to Kalm. In a few days I'm never going to see him again." He was rushing his words as if he was upset already. 

Bryatt put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Just enjoy the evening." 

"Speaking of enjoying the evening," Darren turned to Ben with a smile that showed all his teeth. "How about a repeat of last night?" 

"Mmm.... As if I would say no," Ben rumbled, giving him a seductive look. 

"We'll see you two love birds later," chuckled Bryatt. "I'll get the bill." 

"Love you, Bryatt." Darren grabbed Ben by the hand and started to drag him out of the restaurant. 

Bryatt was still chuckling. "I know." When they had gone, he looked at Tseng. "All right. What's on your mind?" 

"Maybe this is a bad idea." 

"What do you mean? You like Reeve! Don't try to hide it!" 

"I'm *not*." He heaved a sigh. "I don't want to like him *more* and then lose him." 

"I think it's too late for that." 

"Huh?" Tseng turned, meeting eyes with his friend. "What do you mean?" 

Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Bryatt looked him straight in the eye and said, "Just follow your heart." 

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

** Seven** p.m. sharp. He stood, waiting before room 409. He was just standing there, running what he might say through his head. Part of him was scared, scared to knock on that door. Scared it would open up and he would fall even harder for the emerald eyed architect. But no. He wasn't turning back. In fact, part of him could wait no longer for that door to open. 

So he knocked. 

Within seconds the door was flung open, and he was face to face with a smiling Reeve with tousled hair and a lack of breath. 

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something?" 

"No," he blushed slightly. "I just ran for the door when I heard the knock. I'm glad you're here. Won't you come in?" 

And he did, relaxing slightly as he heard the door click closed behind him. 

Now he was here. 

With Reeve. 

Alone. 

A shuddered breath left him as he said, "So do you want to go to the bar or--" 

"Actually, I thought we could just stay here." He took some wine out of an ice bucket and gestured to the two glasses. "We could drink it out on the balcony. It's a beautiful night out. We could look up at the stars." 

_ God, how romantic_, he thought. "I would love that," he answered, picking up the glasses. "Let's go." 

They stepped out onto the balcony, the cool night air whispering over their skin. The stars were out, just as Reeve said, twinkling and glowing in the pitch black sky. The cork was popped, and Reeve poured the glasses full as Tseng glanced up at the sky. 

"It's so amazing," he breathed, accepting his glass as somewhat of an afterthought. "Every time I look at the sky I think about how big the universe is and how we're just a small part of it." Reeve hand lingered on his longer than it should before he released the glass. 

"I used to study the stars," Reeve said, taking a seat on the ground, as he too glanced up at the sky. "Back when I was in school." He chuckled quietly. "I'm such a dork." 

"No you're not." Tseng sat down too, looking more at Reeve than at the sky. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met." 

"Really?" he asked. 

Tseng nodded, once. "Yeah." 

He took a sip from his glass, then placed it aside. "I've always been the math and science type of guy." 

"I'm the english and foreign language type," Tseng said. "I know a few different languages." 

"Is that so?" Reeve smiled, eyes sparkling. "Est-ce que alors, ceci pas me dit est les la plupart belle nuit où vous avez jamais vue?" 

"Oui..." he answered breathlessly, his eyes lost on Reeve. "Le plus beau j'ai jamais vu." 

Reeve looked at him and kept that gaze, not ever wanting to look away again. "I think you're beautiful," he blurted out before he even knew it. 

Black eyes blinked back in shock, caught by surprise, and caught off guard. "Ah..." he tried to say something, but it died in his throat. 

"Really," he continued, babbling again. "And I know I must sound like a complete idiot right now, but you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I thought so from the moment we met." 

Tseng blinked some more. Then he stammered a thank you. "Y-You know," he stumbled, fumbling his words, "I think you're beautiful too," he spoke, quietly. "I...I love your eyes. Every time I look at you I... I lose myself in them." 

There was complete silence as they stared at one another, only the beginnings of a song drifting up from beneath the floorboards. 

"I--" Reeve stopped suddenly and stood, looking alert. He listened. "I love this song." 

Tseng stood too, straining to hear. The song was heard, and recognized. He smiled. "I love this song too." 

Reeve offered his hand, seeming nervous as he asked, "Would you like to dance?" 

The younger man could only nod, accepting that hand and sighing happily as Reeve took him close, arms going around his waist. Tseng rested his head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music, Reeve humming softly to the lyrics. 

"Oh..." Tseng whispered, breathing on Reeve's neck. "Do you sing?" 

"...A little," he answered shyly. 

Looking up, their eyes meeting once more, Tseng said, "I would really like to hear it." And as he put his head back on Reeve' shoulder, he heard him begin to sing, softly, to the end of the song. 

"In the still....of the night...I held you...Held you tight....For I love...Love you so....Promise I'll never....Let you go....In the still of the night... ...... .....I remember.... That night in May.... The stars were bright above... I'll hope....And I'll pray... To keep your precious love... Well before... The light.... Hold me again... With all of your might... In the still of the night..." 

The melody drifted off into the night, joining the stars in the sky, and Reeve and Tseng stood embraced, the dancing stopped now, as they just held one another. A minute passed. Maybe two. Neither was keeping count. Tseng was concentrating only on the sound of Reeve's heartbeat in his ear and how it had never felt as good being in anyone's arms. And Reeve trembled at each whisper of Tseng's breath on his neck, and wondered why, before, he had never felt so complete. 

"I...I really love that song," he spoke finally, having to separate them before he lost the power to ever let go. He went to the railing, having to get away, just for a moment, and collect his thoughts. 

Tseng stood a moment where he was, before going to Reeve's side. "You have a beautiful voice," he said. "I like listening to you sing." He whispered getting closer, "I like when you hold me." 

Reeve turned to him, taking a deep breath before he said, "I like--" 

But that was as far as he got. Tseng reached out gently, cupping that beautiful face in his hands. And just as he did so, Reeve reached out and mirrored his actions, being just as gentle. 

Then they kissed. 

Whoever leaned forward first, whoever initiated the action, that was uncertain. They both were equal in the kiss, the desire erupting as their lips met, seeking, short kisses, as if they were testing one another, testing the desire. Small whimpers escaped Tseng's throat as he was kissed so gently, eyes tightly shut. Reeve couldn't stop himself. He kissed him again and again. Eight, nine, ten times. Then, as their lips parted on that last short kiss, they just stopped, frozen in place, their eyes remaining in shut in the fear that when they opened them it would all be a lie, that it would all be a dream. 

Then Tseng sighed, "Oh... Reeve..." 

And it was the *need* the desire in that voice that drove Reeve over the edge. And he pulled Tseng against him this time, as close as clothing would allow them. He grabbed him around the waist and kissed him, hard and deep this time as their tongues explored the territory they had always been searching for. This time it was crazy. This time it was more than passionate. Tseng balled his hands at Reeve's shoulders and pulled him, pulled him ever closer. They were moaning, the both of them, lost to the world, forgetting where they were, excommunicated from existence itself as if existence was only them. Together. 

Reeve's hands wandered and he was touching him, fingers brushing his neck, running over his chest, trailing down his legs, clawing at his back. How he longed to be rid of his clothing so he could cradle this beautiful man in his embrace and worship him properly. But for now he just kept kissing. 

Tseng's hands were wondering too. The slid under Reeve's jacket, feeling the skin through the fabric and deciding that the thin layer of cloth was as thick as planet's crust to him now, and it had to be done away with. 

They started stripping one another, slowly. The jackets first, sliding off shoulders and landing in piles on the balcony floor. Shirts next, buttons parting beneath hasty fingers and cast aside. Contented hands then roamed the expanse of creamy skin, eliciting more moans from both of them. 

Tseng gasped, breathing shallowly as Reeve parted their lips to kiss his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his ear before sucking as his neck, hands pressed up against his chest. His thoughts were scattered, fleeting, and all he knew was this was what he had always wanted, as if he known this even before Reeve had opened the door yesterday and come into his life. 

But as he felt those remarkable fingers brush under the fabric of his pants, his mind 'woke up', and then he was backing away. 

Reeve gaped at him, looking confused. "Did I do something wrong? Am I moving too fast? We don't have to do anything you don't want to--I-I'll be perfectly content just holding you." 

Tseng shook his head, a great sadness welling up in his chest. "No... No... This... This was a bad idea." 

"Why?" asked Reeve in a small voice. 

"Because you're going away." Tseng sounded desperate, as if he didn't want to believe it himself. "You're going home. And I'll probably never see you again." 

"I thought about that too," said Reeve. "But doesn't that mean we should take advantage of what time we have together?" 

"Look, I'm going to be honest," he said firmly, nearly crying now as the tears welled up in his eyes. "Ever since I saw you at the door yesterday, I couldn't get you out of my head. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I don't know what it is." He stopped, as a single tear trickled down his cheek, biting his lip, trying to stop the crying. "I can't do a one night stand. I don't want to figure out what it is I feel for you, and get hurt." More tears followed up, and his voice became more consumed with the crying. "I just can't do it. I can't." 

Reeve covered his face with his hands, sighing out of frustration. "You're right." Dropping his hands he said, "You're right. I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want to get hurt either." He took a step forward, hesitantly. "D-Do you want me to hold you?" 

Tseng shook his head, fighting every instinct that he had. "No. No... I should leave." He picked up his clothes, and flung aside the balcony door, walking straight for the exit. 

Reeve watched him, and waited until Tseng griped the door handle to say, "Tomorrow is my last night in town." 

And Tseng wanted to turn. He wanted to turn around so badly. He wanted to turn around, go running back into Reeve's embrace and never leave it until he had to be torn away. But he griped the door handle all the more tightly, his knuckles turning white with the strain, as he drew a shaky breath, opened the door, and left the room without a word. 

And Reeve sat down, right there on the floor, and he cried.   


* * *

_ Fate only takes you so far, then it is up to you to make it happen._

** He** didn't even look at Tseng's house as he went back to Vincent Valentine's house for the last time the next morning. He felt dry, empty. 

Vincent answered the door, holding the morning paper. "Oh," he said. "It's you. Come in." He stepped aside. 

"Did you think I was Tseng?" It pained him to say the name. 

"He'll be by sure enough," Vincent said, shutting the door and shuffling in Reeve's direction. "For the paper." He paused a moment, crimson eyes squinting as he looked into Reeve's face. "You've been seeing more of him?" 

"Last night I was making out with him," he revealed. "He and Ben broke up and--" 

"I know," Vincent cut him off gently. "What happened between *you* and Tseng?" 

"Well if you must know, I won't be seeing him again. He said he couldn't deal with the fact that I had to go away. That he didn't want to get hurt." He hung his head. "I guess he was right." 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

Reeve looked up. "What?" 

Vincent chuckled quietly as he lowered himself into a chair. "I kept having a dream, where Alexander would come back to me, and that would be the line he would say as he swept me off my feet." He laughed again. "But he never came back. And I don't have that dream anymore." 

Emerald green eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Reeve, when you opened the door that day..." Vincent looked up, into the eyes of the younger man. "What did you see?" 

Reeve shuddered, his fist clenched. 

"Destiny can only take you so far, Reeve. The rest is up to you." 

Reeve clenched his fist tighter. "I--I can't change his mind." He went marching back towards the door. 

"Wait!" Vincent cried, his form trembling as he tried to get out of his chair quickly. "What do I owe you for the balcony?" 

Reeve turned diamond tears adorning emerald eyes. "Nothing. This one's on me." 

Vincent waited until the door had slammed shut before he sat back in his chair again.   


* * *

_ It's better to have regret something you have done, than to regret something you haven't done._

"**Oh**, man! Where's the paper!?" Tseng had a sour expression on his face as he came back inside, slamming the door behind him. Bryatt stood in the hallway, yawning and scratching himself. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I live here," he replied, going into the kitchen. 

Bryatt scrunched up his brow, following him. "Yeah, but you were supposed to have had mind-blowing, passionate sex last night." He watched as Tseng banged everything around as he made coffee. "But from the looks of things I can tell you didn't get any." He frowned. "Tsengy....what happened, sweetie?" 

"Nothing," he snapped. "That's what happened. Nothing." 

"Something happened," Bryatt replied, his voice hardening. "You're *not* the type to snap at people for no reason and you're *not* the type to hide your feelings, so tell me what happened." 

Tseng sighed, shoulders slumping as he kept his back to his friend. "I walked away." 

"What?!" 

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to... I wanted to so badly... I just... I couldn't do it. Not knowing he had to leave... Not knowing that this would be *it* and I would never see him again." 

"What are you, fucking stupid?" Bryatt yelled. Tseng turned, a shocked look on his face. Bryatt never cursed. Only when he was *extremely* upset. Which, apparently he was now. "*IT* is still SOMETHING! You love him! I can that every time you look at him! You walked away from the one true love you'll ever have in you LIFE! And why? So you could regret it for the rest of your life?!" Blue eyes flashed as he finally looked away. "God, sometimes I wonder what's going on in your head." 

"It...it isn't possible to fall in love that fast," Tseng said softly. 

Bryatt's eyes were on him again, hard. "It sure as hell is," he said firmly. "Because that's how fast I fell in love with you." 

Tseng felt his whole body tremble, and he had to grip the counter to keep from falling down. "Oh god... Oh god what have I done?" 

"There's still time," Bryatt reminded him, gentle again. "Go. Now. Don't waste another second." 

Tseng barely nodded and ran straight for the door. Then he came back, grabbed his friend by the shoulders, kissed him, said in all seriousness, "I love you, Bryatt." And then was off again, slamming the door behind him. 

And Bryatt just stood there, smiling.   


* * *

_ Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable._

** Vincent** answered the door. 

Tseng was there. 

"I have your paper," Vincent said. 

"I don't care about that. Is Reeve here?" he asked, practically begging. 

A smirk played on the old man's lips. "He was here. He left. I'm guessing he went back to the hotel. He seemed upset." 

"Oh, well, thank you." He started running in the opposite direction. 

"Wait!" Vincent cried, straining his voice. "Don't you want your paper back?" 

But Tseng was too far away to answer him. 

Vincent Valentine stood there in the doorway a moment longer. First he looked left. Then he looked right. Then he looked up at the sky and said, "Fuck you, Alexander." 

Then he went inside.   


* * *

_ Never explain; your friends will understand you, and your enemies will never believe you anyway._

** The** hotel seemed nearly deserted. He knocked on Reeve's door for what was nearly an hour, then decided he wasn't there and went searching for him. 

He was no one where to be found. 

He checked the front door, but he hadn't checked out. 

So he went to room 128 and banged on the door. 

Ben answered. He looked a little confused. "Tseng?" 

"I need a favor." 

"Anything." 

"Remember how you broke into my hotel room when we were in Junon?" 

"I can see where this is going..." 

"Please, Ben," he begged. "*Please*." 

Ben looked into his eyes. Then he nodded. "He's important to you, isn't he?" 

A tiny smile came to his lips. "He's my Darren." 

Ben grabbed his key and shut the door. "I couldn't understand better."   


* * *

_ It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all._

** The** night sky was a maze of stars, wrapping around the blackness of the sky and ending right back at the beginning. The air was cool, a soft wind blowing and whispering in the trees. And the hallways were silent. Reeve felt lonely even before he was alone. 

He dreaded returning to that hotel room. Dreaded waking up the next morning and knowing he had to go away. He dreaded waking up alone. And he already regretted the words he hadn't said. 

With a dreary sigh he opened the door and entered his room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He dragged himself inside, loosening his tie and tossing his key onto the bedside table. 

Then he caught sight of the curtain drawn across balcony doors waving softly in the breeze. He walked over, going to close it. 

That's when he saw the shadow on the balcony. 

He was leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky. 

Reeve felt his breath become caught in his throat, and he felt himself start to tremble as he pulled the curtain to the side like a man with palsy. He moved slowly, hoping the shadow was real, and not an image his mind thought up to make him all the more miserable. 

He pulled the door aside, and stepped outside, still slowly. It wasn't until he stepped into the night that he realize he was *real*. That that was really him on his balcony, right here. Right now. 

It was as if he was walking through a dream as he came up besides him, up to the railing, leaned against it, and looked at him. He didn't say a word. 

"I don't usually do one night stands." Tseng was looking at the sky as he spoke. 

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

"I have to go back tomorrow. I'm sorry. I... I wish I didn't have to. But this is something I've been waiting for my whole life." 

Tseng turned and met his eyes. "I know. It doesn't matter. I can't let you go. Not without showing you how I feel." 

_And the whole world is on your case_

"I thought you would never come back," Reeve babbled. "I cried after you left last night. I--" But Tseng put a lone finger to his lips, hushing him. 

"Shush. No explanations. Just hold me in your arms. I love when you hold me." 

And he embraced him. He took him in his arms and kissed him longingly, lingeringly, as if he could draw the life right from his lips. Still joined at the lips, Tseng took hold of Reeve's tie and led him back into the room, leaving the door open to allow the cool breeze to wander in. And they kept kissing. 

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

They never seemed to tire of kissing one another. Their lips and tongues were so insistent, so deeply probing, it was if they had become the embodiment of passion itself. Their hands seemed to wander over one another, touching still, as if they needed further proof that this was actually real, and was really happening. 

Despite the raging passion being set free between them, they stripped each other slowly. Jackets first, then shirts, buttons parting and slipping over now bare shoulders. Reeve moved his lips down the younger man's neck slowly, sucking lightly on the exposed skin and reveling in every quiet moan and whimper that escaped his lover's parted lips. His hands roamed over the exposed chest, feeling the slight muscles shift in excitement beneath his finger tips. This skin that was so soft, so yielding, he just wanted to kiss each and every inch of it. 

_To make you feel my love_

Their lips met again, briefly, several short kisses before Tseng's lips wondered, covering Reeve's face instead, whispering over the skin with kisses. He moved slowly, down the front of his neck, and Reeve put his head back and moaned, his hands wrapped around the back of his lovers's neck. Tseng licked and sucked at the skin, painting a trail of passion with his tongue. He made soft, pleased moans as he worked, cupping his hands around Reeve's neck and concentrating completely on it. "Reeve..." he whispered, prompting the other man to look down at him. Tseng took this opportunity to steal another long kiss. "Oh, Reeve..." he said again, once their lips had parted. "I was a fool to walk away from you." 

"It doesn't matter." He bent down, kissed his shoulder, the side and then the front of his neck before he suckled at his lips once more. "You're here now. That's all that's important." He took Tseng's hand and kissed it as the other man watched in amazement. 

_ When the evening shadows and stars appear_

He then picked him up, and carried the younger man over the bed, laying him gently upon it. They lay side by side, and came together to intertwine again, with more deep passionate kisses that seemed to never have an ending. 

"Only you..." Reeve whispered, going down his neck again. "Only you..." 

_ And there is no one there to dry your tears_

Tseng moaned a little more loudly, pulling at the other man's dark hair. "Oh... Reeve..." 

He lifted his lips the skin and simply watched himself trace the contours of his lover's chest with his fingertips. Tseng gasped softly at each touch, arching to every brush of Reeve's fingers on his skin. "You're beautiful..." Reeve whispered, fingers trailing over a tense stomach. "It gives me so much...just to touch you." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to his chest. 

_I could hold you for a million years_

Tseng's moans were soft, and he whimpered even as Reeve kissed his chest, slowly, hands stroking up and down his back now. "Ah... Please, Reeve... Please..." 

Reeve took a nipple between his lips and teased it into a point until Tseng was mewling with pleasure. Then he kissed his way to the next one, and did the same thing. 

"Oh, yes... Oh, please..." he begged. 

His lips continued downward, covering every inch as he longed to do. His hands were trailing down still covered legs now, knowing full well that was one barrier he had to cross--and soon. His kisses traveled over the lean stomach, pausing to lap at his navel, causing Tseng to cry out. Reeve couldn't help moaning as he kissed along the barrier of his lovers pants, sensing his excitement. He reached for the zipper, but was stopped by a sudden hand grabbing his. Reeve looked up. 

_To make you feel my love_

"I need you," Tseng said, drawing Reeve up and bringing their faces together once more. They kissed again, quickly, several expressions of passion. Then the younger man's lips wandered, once more down his lover's neck as he pulled them ever closer together, forcing their hips to meet. 

"Oh..." Reeve moaned, throwing his head back and tangling his fingers in Tseng's hair again. "Oh... So good..." 

His lips were on his chest, one hand fondling his ass as Tseng bit lightly on a nipple. 

"Oh god..." Reeve sighed, eyes closing. "So good..." 

_ I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

Tseng was feverishly covering every exposed inch in frantic kisses, hands roaming everywhere and finding no area was no less perfect than the last. "I need you, Reeve," he said, once he had coated the other man with his affection. He lay face to face with him once more, their eyes locking. "That's why--that's why I came back." 

_But I would never do you wrong_

He took his lover's hand and kissed it several times, his lips sucking on the knuckles before he slipped one of Reeve's fingers between his lips and he sucked on that instead, sliding it between his lips before adding a second, and then repeating his motions. 

Reeve watched, transfixed, and wondered if there was anything Tseng *didn't* look drop dead gorgeous doing. He moaned almost inaudibly as he watched his lover suck on his fingers, a few strands of black hair falling over his forehead. "Oh... You're beautiful," he sighed, watching three of his fingers slid in and out of those generous lips. "I knew it as soon as I opened the door." 

Tseng looked up, taking his hand in Reeve and entwining their fingers as he said, "I knew it too." 

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

Reeve leaned in again, to kiss him gently, and then they parted, just looking into one another eyes for another moment more. Black eyes meeting green, although this time when they looked at one another it was as though they saw more than ever before, or ever could in anything else ever again. 

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

"What do you want?" Reeve whispered, taking Tseng's other hand to his lips and kissing it gently. 

"I want you to make love to me," he said. 

Reeve looked at him. "Are you sure?" 

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure." 

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

Hands and fingers went to work at all that was left between desire and unity. Every last stitch of clothing was shed and piled on the floor. Then the came together again, limbs entwining as they kissed yet again, moaning as they rocked their hips together instinctively. 

Then they explored each other all the more completely, hands traveling over bared skin, lips tasting the sweetness of sweat as it pooled from overwhelming desire. Tseng worked on Reeve first, teasing him a little, and extracting a lot of moaning as he lapped at his lover's inner thighs. 

"Oh god... Oh god..." He was clawing at the sheets. "Oh god... Oh god...why...?" 

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

"Mmm....Reeve..." His tongue gave short little licks. 

"A-ah!!" A choked cry escaped his throat. "Ah... You're going to kill me..." 

Tseng had to smile and he drew away for a moment, sliding down further until his hands were stroking over Reeve's feet. "I need to take all of you," he whispered, starting to kiss his toes now. "It's my only chance." 

Reeve's hands tangled into the sheets and he held onto them with white knuckles as each of his toes were sucked on. One after another, Tseng took them into his mouth. Emerald eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he gasped for breath. "Oh..." he moaned, "I've never been so turned on in my whole life..." 

_ There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

Then suddenly Tseng had crawled on top of him, pressing their hips together as he kissed him almost roughly. Reeve wrapped his arms tightly around him, rolling over so he was now the one on top, and the younger man was beneath him. 

Reeve, in return, did everything to Tseng that had been done to him. There was such a feeling pumping through his veins as he tended to his lover's body. It was so strong that he was scared to identify it. Scared that, when he got up to leave tomorrow, it would hurt more than he knew it would already. 

Once Tseng was slicked with sweat and trembling in anticipation, Reeve set himself in position, legs over his shoulders, two hands held tightly in his own. He could feel the other man shuddering as they prepared one another, not a word passing between them until it was time, and they met eyes. 

"I love you," Reeve whispered. 

Tseng shuddered, thrusting his hips up. "I love you too." 

_There's times I'm raging on a rolling sea_

"Ah... Ah... You feel so good..." 

"Reeve... Oh... Oh... Reeve..." 

_ And on the highway of regret_

"Y-You're shaking... Are you a-all right?" 

"You're trembling too..." 

_And winds of change and blowing wild and free_

A moan, a cry of passion. 

A whimpering, pleading noise. Tears flickering in black eyes. 

A wave of complete euphoria washing over two souls that had no desire to ever be separate again. Two lips coming together in an effort to feel as if they were really melting into one another, merging with one another, as if they could never part with one another ever again. 

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

They remained as one. 

Reeve and Tseng were kissing again, drawn out longing kisses between gasps of breath as they came down from the heights of the ultimate pleasure. They held one another as close as they possibly could, tired, but having sleep as the last thing on their minds. 

"I love you," Tseng whispered before he kissed Reeve again. 

"I love you too." 

"I'm so glad it was you who opened the door that day." 

"I'm so glad I was near the door when you knocked." 

They kissed again, longer this time. 

_ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

"I keep thinking.... About tomorrow..." 

"Don't think about it." 

"I can't help it." 

"I know. But don't dwell on it. I'm here with you now. I won't leave you until I *have* to." 

They kissed again, even longer. 

_ There's nothing that I would not do_

"I'm going to cry, when you go. I'll probably cry for a week." 

"I'll cry too." 

"Will you think of me?" 

"All the time. Constantly." 

"I'll think of you too. Everything makes me think of you." 

They kissed again. Then Reeve said, "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"For being born." 

They kissed again. 

_ Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

"If you didn't have to go...would you marry me?" 

"In a second." 

Tseng trembled. "I could never marry anyone else." 

"Nor could I." 

"Could you give me something? To remember you by? And I'll give you something." 

"Anything you want." 

"Your tie. The red one." 

"Then I'll take yours. We'll switch." He smiled, then they kissed again. 

_ To make yo feel my love_

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" 

"I hope so... Can't we... Keep in touch? Write? Call?" 

Tseng shook his head. "No. It would only hurt me more. Knowing that I can't hold you." 

"I love holding you." 

"I *love* you." 

"And I love you." 

They kissed again, a short touch of their lips. 

_ There is nothing that I wouldn't do_

Tseng cuddled up to Reeve, nuzzling against him. "If I fall asleep I'll lose you." He yawned. 

"...We could watch the sunrise," Reeve suggested. 

Tseng looked up. "Watch the stars fade from the sky... I like that idea." 

Reeve reluctantly separated them. "We'll have to go now, or we'll miss it." He offered Tseng his hand as he stood. 

Tseng reached out and took it. 

Using towels for cover, they stepped out onto the balcony, where the sun was just beginning to come up. They wrapped their arms around one another and watched for a moment in silence. Tseng rested his head on Reeve's chest, listening to his heart beat. 

"Reeve?" 

"Yes, my darling?" 

Tseng shut his eyes. "Is the sun coming up?" 

"Yes." 

"Describe it to me?" 

And he didn't ask why. Reeve just did. 

_To make you feel my love_   


* * *

**He** was packed. 

Reeve placed his suitcase by the door, and slipped his trench coat over his shoulders. Outside it was cloudy, and the forecast said it was going to rain. 

To Reeve it was already raining. 

He had one untied tie around his neck, that was Tseng's. The other in his hand was his own, and he draped it over the back of a chair as he looked at his one true love who was sleeping so peacefully. Reeve himself had not slept at all, but he wasn't tired. There was no room for any type of emotion except for the overwhelming sadness that seemed to control him. 

And for a long time, he just looked at Tseng, not thinking much of anything except for how beautiful he looked, and trying to take a mental picture that he would never forget. If his watch had never beeped, he might have never moved. 

He had to go. 

It was time. 

His body trembling and tears in his eyes, he picked up a piece of paper and a pen, wrote down a question, signed his name, and placed it on the chair along with the tie. When he looked back at Tseng, there were already silent tears rolling down his face. Knowing that if he stayed any longer, his heart would most certainly break, he leaned over and gave his love one last kiss on the forehead. Tseng shifted slightly, smiling in his sleep. 

"I love you," Reeve whispered, not bothering to wipe his tears away. "Please don't forget that." 

Then he turned his back, picked up his suitcase, drew the most unstable breath he ever had in his life, and left the building, tears drying on his cheeks. 

He finally understood what Vincent meant. 

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,_   
_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,_   
_There's no use looking back, oh wondering_   
_How it should be now, oh might have been_   
_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

Some time later, Tseng awake. For a moment he forgot where he was. Then he looked around and remembered, sitting up like he had been shot out of a cannon. 

But Reeve was gone. 

A terrible emptiness washed over him, and he thought he could cry, but he couldn't. And for a moment he just hung his head and sat in silence. 

It was a few minutes before he had the power to move again, and he got up, feeling as if a dark cloud was hovering over his head. 

He was picking up his clothes when he saw the chair, with the tie and the note. He hurried over and picked up the tie, holding it tightly in his hand as he picked up and note and read it. 

_ Can it really be a one night stand when I love you so damn much?_

_ Love, Reeve_

Tseng didn't realize that he was crying until his tears hit the paper. 

And just as he began to cry, it began to rain.   


* * *

_Who ever loved that loved not at first sight?_

**Bryatt** was in the kitchen on the PHS when he heard the front door open. 

"Yes, honey," he was saying into the device. "Of course we would love to! We're happy for you. The both of us." He caught site of Tseng drag himself into the room, dripping wet, a red tie clutched in his hand and his eyes widened slightly. "Darren, sweetie, can I call you back? .....Yeah. ....Yes, I will. Give Ben a hug for me. All right, bye bye." He shut it off and looked at Tseng with sympathy. "What do you want me to say?" 

"Anything you want," he mumbled, saying where he was. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, coming over. 

"Look," said Tseng, showing him the tie. "It smells like him." 

Bryatt thought his heart would melt. "Oh, Tseng... I'm sorry..." 

"It's okay," he said. "It's just like you said, Bryatt. Just like you said." 

Bryatt helped him out of his soaking wet jacket. "Did you tell him...?" 

"Yes." 

"And did he...?" 

"Yes." 

"Aw, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder. 

"Who was that on the PHS?" 

"Darren. Ben proposed to him last night." 

Tseng smiled. "That's wonderful." 

"Are you upset?" 

"No. No, not at all. Are you?" 

"No. I'm happy for them." 

"Yeah. Me too." 

Bryatt kissed him on the cheek and released him. "I think I'll brave this weather and go over to the hotel--do you want to come along?" 

Tseng shook his head. "I think I need to be alone for awhile." 

"You'll be all right?" He still looked concerned. 

"I'll be fine." 

Reaching for his coat, Bryatt said, "I made coffee, and the paper's on the kitchen table if you want it." He put his coat on and paused to look at Tseng. "You know where to reach me if you need anything." 

"I know. Thanks, Bryatt." 

"Forget thank you's. And get out of those wet clothes." He griped the door handle but then turned back for a moment. "I love you, Tseng." 

A small smile quivered on Tseng's lips. "I know. I love you too." 

Once Bryatt had gone, Tseng went and changed his clothes. He tried not to think about it, but every time he failed, and every time he did such a great sadness welled up in his chest that he thought his heart would burst. Then he would cry again. 

He built a fire and sat before it, a cup of coffee in hand as he relaxed there, listening to the beat of the rain on the roof. He wondered where Reeve was now, and if his trip home had gone well. A hope clung to his heart that maybe they would meet again--even if it was twenty years down the road. Thirty even. Or more. It didn't matter. Just a glance, one more look, would make him the happiest man in the world. 

Then there was a knock at the door. 

Did Bryatt forget his keys? Tseng thought warily, getting up and placing his coffee cup down. He went to the door and opened it. 

He was dripping wet, soaking even, as if he had walked miles in the pouring rain. The water was beating down on him, rolling off his trench coat, black hair hanging in his face. But he seemed not to care at all. 

Tseng froze as every muscle in his body locked up. It was as if his body couldn't properly process the feeling of incredible happiness running through him at this moment. 

Reeve looked him straight in the eye and said, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

The answer was immediate, as a tear squeezed free from his eye. "Not until I met you." 

And then they were embraced again, arms going around one another's necks as they kissed again, feverishly, needing as much as possible from one another to make up for the pain they had both been feeling apart. Then they rested their forehead against one another's, both a bit breathless. 

"Why are you here? You were supposed to leave! What about your job interview? You said you couldn't miss it." 

"I went all the way to the dock, and I was sitting there, and all I could think about was you." He cupped Tseng's face in his hands as he continued. "And I knew that this was my one shot at this job, and if I turned back, I would never have another chance at it again. But then I thought about you, and how if I took this job I would never be able to see you again. Then they called my boat, and I--I couldn't move. I didn't want to get on it. And that's when I knew I could live without the job." He paused, swallowing as his voice choked. "But I couldn't live without you." 

A tear slid down Tseng's cheek. "I think I'll still cry for a week. But because I'm so happy." 

They kissed again, for much longer this time. 

Then Tseng started stripping Reeve. "You need to get out of these wet clothes." He then scooped Reeve up into his arms and carried him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. He placed him down and stripped him completely, and Reeve watched quietly, as Tseng touched him in fascination, memorizing the contours of his body. "You're perfect," he breathed in amazement, looking up from his kneeling position and meeting his eyes. 

Reeve knelt so they were now face to face. "Just as you are perfect to me." 

Tseng smiled as Reeve kissed him, and then he said, "Just as everything seems right now." 

They wrapped their arms about one another and kissed again for a long time, ending with several short, breathless kisses as their eyes remained closed, their foreheads resting against one another's. 

Said Reeve, "I'll never leave you again." 

"And I will never leave you," Tseng promised. 

"Now we can watch a million sunrises together," he whispered, eyes finally opening as he lowered the love of his life down to the floor. 

"Yes..." was the near breathless reply. "And you can describe every one of them to me."   


* * *

The End 

* * *

This took me 3 days to write. It comes out to 44 pages on Word. I am *so* tempted to write a sequel, but we'll see what happens. ^^ Oh, btw, wondering who Alexander is? ....It's Hojo. Everyone shudder. *shudders*   


* * *

  
Translation: 

Est-ce que alors, ceci pas me dit est les la plupart belle nuit où vous avez jamais vue?   
Tell me then, is this not the most beautiful night you've ever seen? 

Oui... Le plus beau j'ai jamais vu.   
Yes... The most beautiful I've ever seen. 

  
  



End file.
